Inocência, Doce Inocência
by Alandria
Summary: Num dia de solidão, Yukina traz lembranças boas e ruins à tona, e pensa a respeito de seu futuro e sobre as pessoas que a cercam. Em primeira pessoa. Instrospectivo. Um pouco de romance.


* * *

Notas da autora: Primeiro, o de sempre, em nome dos direitos autorais. Os personagens desta história não são de minha criação. Foram criados pela imaginação e inspiração de Yoshihiro Togashi, e eu escrevo sobre eles apenas pelo prazer de escrever, sem ganhar dinheiro algum com isso, então, por favor, ninguém venha me processar...

Este é meu terceiro fanfic. O enfoque não é necessariamente 100% romântico, mas, definitivamente, eu não consigo me conter quanto a isso! ^ . ^ A história, se ainda não foi possível adivinhar pelo autor, é de Yu Yu Hakusho. Ela se passa depois da série de TV, e talvez depois do movie, também (se é que faz alguma diferença). Mais uma vez, sem referências ao mangá, que eu não li.

O fanfic está escrito em primeira pessoa, mais especificamente, sob o ponto de vista... de Yukina! ^_^ Por isso, novamente, teremos uma história introspectiva.

Músicas que me inspiraram: "Flowers Blooming in the Church", de Final Fantasy 7; "Kouisuru Kanransha", de Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2.

Sinopse: Num dia de solidão, Yukina traz lembranças boas e ruins à tona, e pensa a respeito de seu futuro e sobre as pessoas que a cercam..

* * *

Inocência, Doce Inocência: Memórias da Dama da Neve - por Alandria

É uma bela manhã de verão. O sol está quente, e o céu tem poucas nuvens. Me sinto bem... mas às vezes, penso se estou certa me sentindo assim.

Eu nasci num país de gelo e neve, nas profundezas do Mundo das Trevas. Nasci para viver no frio. Nasci para presenciar um mundo gélido e rigoroso, sem facilidades, com muita crueldade à minha volta. Não estranharia se uma pessoa normal me chamasse de demônio. No fundo, acho que nasci justamente para isso: ser mais um demônio do Mundo das Trevas. Um demônio sem alma malígna, felizmente, mas, ainda assim, um demônio.

Para começar, tive minha mãe sacrificada. Nem me lembro de seu rosto - era muito pequena para isso. E, desde pequena, carrego a sina de ter uma mãe pecadora. Pelo menos, era o que me dizia a anciã, todo o tempo. Não acredito que minha mãe tenha cometido um pecado apenas por dar a luz a um menino. Meu irmão que eu nunca conheci.

É, realmente, minhas opiniões me confundem. Contra a lei do meu povo, eu respeito minha mãe e meu irmão. Diferente das outras mulheres com as quais convivi, não acho que todos os homens são amaldiçoados. Pelo contrário: existem homens bons e maus. E não creio que apenas nascer seja pecado suficiente para meu irmão.

Mas de onde eu tiro essas conclusões? Estou intrigada.

Eu, que vim ao mundo para adorar a neve, adoro o Sol e os pássaros que cantam pela manhã. Eu, que fui criada para obedecer leis, hoje não concordo com elas. Eu, que deveria odiar meu irmão... procurei por ele.

Procurei por meu irmão. Procurei por alguém que carregasse consigo a lágrima de minha mãe. Sob todos os olhares de desaprovamento, eu parti. Andei pelo Mundo das Trevas, e acabei chegando ao Mundo dos Homens. Sofri muito com isso. Fui raptada, maltratada e explorada por almas gananciosas. Depois que encontrei minha liberdade, continuei procurando por meu irmão. Haveria alguma chance de ele estar andando entre os homens? Isso eu nunca descobri, pois não o encontrei.

Ao invés disso, conheci muita gente no Mundo dos Homens. Pessoas amistosas, algumas mais inteligentes, outras mais acolhedoras, cada um com suas próprias qualidades. Homens e mulheres. Meus amigos.

Hoje, moro com a Mestra Genkai, e preciso agradecer a ela pela gentileza e hospitalidade. Embora eu saiba que, mesmo para alguém tão forte, é difícil ser uma pessoa sozinha. Solidão torna-se algo terrível para qualquer um, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por mais que alguém goste de viver sozinho, existe um momento no qual se precisa de companhia. Sinto que estou ajudando. Saber que sou necessária: eis um bom motivo para continuar vivendo. E aqui, neste lugar lindo!

De vez em quando, recebemos visitas - e isso é muito bom! Não importa de que mundo vêm: nossos amigos são sempre bem-vindos aqui.

O Senhor Koenma não vem com muita freqüência, mas sempre traz novidades. Converso bastante mesmo é com Botan, quando ela o acompanha. Sempre tão cheia de energia... às vezes eu até a invejo. Sempre me achei muito frágil. Será que é porque estou num mundo que não é o meu? Bem, isso não importa. Não seria mais feliz no Mundo das Trevas, especialmente depois de saber que meu irmão não está mais vivo...

Isso foi Kurama quem me contou. Certo dia, ele veio aqui me dizer isso. Disse que Hiei foi quem descobriu. Ah, Hiei! Ele sempre foi como um anjo da guarda misterioso. Ele queria me contar pessoalmente, mas teve que ficar no Mundo das Trevas. Ouvi dizer que apaixonou-se. Espero que esteja feliz! Depois de tudo que ele fez por mim, tenho que encontrá-lo e lhe agradecer por tudo. E, pelo que Kurama me falou, ele vai voltar um dia para me ver - e me entregar minha pedra preciosa. Estarei aguardando. Ah, e tenho que me lembrar de agradecer também ao paciente Kurama, que deu-se ao trabalho de ajudar o amigo me trazendo a mensagem.

A morte de um irmão é um grande motivo para se chorar. Mas apenas cinco pedras preciosas nasceram no dia em que recebi a notícia. Por que não fiquei mais triste? Não sinto mais tristeza. Sinto uma sensação estranha. Parece... saudade. É como se meu irmão estivesse olhando por mim todo o tempo. Às vezes, eu penso nele e sorrio. Sinto a felicidade dele, mesmo sem conhecê-lo. Mas por que será?

Sinto-me confusa. O dia está belíssimo lá fora, e mesmo assim não tenho ânimo para apreciá-lo hoje. A natureza ao redor de mim normalmente me traz muita paz interior. Mas neste dia... não sei, devo ter pensado demais...

Provavelmente, deve ser apenas saudade. Falta de companhia. Eu sei que não pareço a pessoa mais animada, perto de tantas outras, que saltam e brincam e pulam. Mas eu gosto de estar com pessoas assim. Ver coisas bonitas, correr, sorrir... tudo isso não parece ter a mesma graça quando faço sozinha. Claro que não.

Poderia ser a Keiko a vir aqui, trazendo Yusuke com ela, como sempre. Pelo que a Mestra Genkai me disse, continuam juntos, felizmente. Planejaram casar-se, mas ainda é tão cedo... quantos anos eles têm? Dezessete? Dezoito? Eles ainda têm que providenciar muitas coisas antes disso. Se realmente se amam, isso não vai ser problema. Dizem que o amor faz milagres. E esse é um mistério o qual não cabe a mim desvendar.

Yusuke descobriu ser um filho das trevas, depois de muitos incidentes. Ele nasceu e cresceu como humano, mas agora em suas veias corre sangue do Mundo das Trevas. Foi até lá, batalhou contra muitos demônios, mas agora veio para o Mundo dos Homens, para viver ao lado da garota que ele escolheu. Fico imaginando se ele se sente como eu: um demônio entre os homens. Ele se manteve quase igual no caráter e até mesmo na personalidade. Amadureceu um pouco com os anos, mas continua muito alegre. Quem não o conhece, nem imagina seu passado. Ele parece humano, mas não é. Não é mais. Mas será que não?

O que é ser humano, afinal? É simplesmente ter o Mundo dos Homens como terra natal? Isso o Yusuke tem...

Existem muitos humanos cruéis neste mundo. Certas maldades eu preferiria nem saber que existem. Mesmo não pertencendo ao Mundo das Trevas, alguns humanos matam, ferem, torturam, abusam de outros, mais fracos, mais indefesos. Existem aqueles que fazem tudo isso por dinheiro. Eis a maior ganância humana. Às vezes, fico imaginando o porquê do dinheiro, entre os homens, às vezes ser mais cobiçado do que o poder em si. Dizem que o dinheiro traz poder. É, talvez seja por isso. Com dinheiro, uma pessoa com más intenções controla e prejudica. Até eu sei disso. Os homens cruéis dominam os outros com o poder que o dinheiro traz. Poder esse que, muitas vezes, eles não merecem.

Mas existem pessoas ainda mais maldosas. Elas matam e ferem as outras por mero prazer. É o lado mais cruel da humanidade. E ele existe, infelizmente. 

O Mundo dos Homens pode ser muito bonito, mas também pode ser um injusto mar de sangue. E pessoas que fazem dele um lugar tão assombroso não deveriam ser consideradas seres humanos. Existe gente nativa do Mundo das Trevas ainda mais "humana" do que essas pessoas, que, no fundo, são verdadeiros monstros.

Claro, não estou rejeitando minha natureza. A dádiva de nascer, não importa como ou onde, é algo valiosíssimo. Eu nasci e continuo vivendo, e só por isso eu já agradeço. Não importa tanto de que mundo eu venho, afinal. Foi no Mundo dos Homens que encontrei meu lugar. Um lugar onde eu me acomodei, cercada de carinho e justiça por meus amigos. O amor da minha mãe, que eu nunca pude ter... eu encontrei na companhia daqueles que me querem bem. Posso não ser humana, mas às vezes me sinto uma. E fico feliz. Acho que, no final, deve ser isso que importa.

Minha vida ainda será longa e cheia de descobertas. Hoje mesmo, aprendi um pouco mais sobre mim mesma. Ao longo dos anos, venho aprendendo o valor da amizade. São coisas tão importantes! Será que há algo mais importante do que isso para ser descoberto? Será?

As pessoas falam muito no amor. No Mundo das Trevas, ele existe, mas fala-se tão pouco sobre ele... Os demônios não parecem gostar de demonstrar amor. Dizem que é uma fraqueza. Mas já vi muita gente tirar desse sentimento tão diferente uma força imensa, incrível, capaz de cumprir a mais impossível das missões. Provavelmente, os demônios amam em segredo. E os humanos... bem, de vez em quando.

Neste mundo, as pessoas dão mais valor a sentimentos de afeto, como esse. Mães que amam seus filhos são maioria por toda a parte. O trabalho de cada dia é feito com amor por várias pessoas. As vidas daqueles que amam parecem mais completas, mas felizes. Pelo menos, é o que parece do lado de fora, quando se vê o sorriso que compartilham os enamorados, como Keiko e Yusuke.

Ouvi dizer que não se vive sem amor. Amar alguém deve ser muito importante... será que vai acontecer comigo algum dia? Eu gosto dos meus amigos, mas o amor deve ser algo mais forte. Não sei muito sobre ele, nem tampouco tenho coragem de perguntar. Tudo que aprendi sobre isso foi observando, lentamente. Reparando nas mudanças de comportamento daqueles que amam.

Alguns tornam-se mais alegres, e outros atrapalham-se um pouco com esse sentimento. Atrapalhar-se... eis uma expressão que me lembra alguém. O rapaz mais atrapalhado que conheço, no bom sentido, claro.

Meu amigo Kuwabara parece estar sempre assim, atrapalhado. Lógico, nem todas as pessoas conseguem ser sérias o tempo todo, e são diversidades como essa que fazem deste mundo um lugar tão bonito. E ele é mais um humano dentre aqueles de bom coração. Apesar de sempre fazer todos rirem, ele sabe a hora certa de demonstrar responsabilidade e coragem. É também um rapaz muito honrado. Dentro das possibilidades humanas, é muito virtuoso. Tanto quanto meus outros amigos, mas de maneira mais exaltada.

E ele é sempre atencioso comigo. Não sei se ele está tentando substituir o irmão que eu perdi, ou se ele faz isso por mera bondade. Só o que eu vejo é que ele me ajuda com um brilho nos olhos. Tamanha é a sua empolgação que seu rosto fica até quente. Ou será que ele se esforça tanto pelos outros que chega a passar mal e a sentir febre? Isso ele nunca vai me dizer, receio. Se ele fica alegre em ser útil às pessoas, não sou eu quem vai recusar sua ajuda. 

Não parece, também, mas Kuwabara às vezes é tímido. Me surpreende muito como ele sente vergonha em me dirigir a palavra em boa parte das vezes... acho que é essa timidez que o leva a se atrapalhar.

Se bem que não é com todo mundo que ele se sente assim...

Costuma ser...

...comigo...

Será que há algo de especial em mim...?

Será que ele...?

Será que...?

...

Ah, como eu sou boba! Veja só no que eu fui acabar pensando! Acho que refleti demais por hoje, devo estar muito confusa. Ainda falta muito para eu compreender tudo (ou quase tudo) que me cerca, mas, até lá... eu imagino...

E mais um dia se passa.

* * *

Aí está! Um fanfic mais curtinho, para aqueles que não têm paciência para os meus fics maiores, e baseado em um shounen anime, para quem sentia falta! ^_^ Espero que tenham gostado!

Alandria

06/04/2001

* * *


End file.
